The invention relates to a gas bearing part provided with gas supply means which open out into a recessed working surface of said gas bearing part which can be placed opposite a carrier plate to permit formation of a gas bearing relative to the carrier plate.
Such a gas bearing part is generally known, and the above-mentioned recesses can be in many different forms.
Although this known gas bearing part permits friction-free movement between gas bearing part and carrier plate, while the flow of the gas is low, so that the gas bearing requires only a small quantity of gas for its functioning, it has been found that the resistance of the bearing to changing loads, i.e. the pressure which the gas bearing withstands under load without coming into contact with the carrier, calls for very high gas pressures.
However, higher gas pressures soon lead to instability of the gas bearing, which is accompanied by the occurrence of vibrations.
Of course, this is not permissible where such gas bearing parts are being used for movements requiring very great precision.